


you made my dawn

by bloominsummer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Kim Mingyu, Sex, basically that's it, soonhoon's relationship is only mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/bloominsummer
Summary: “Seokmin saw Mingyu scrolling through Tinder at dinner.”Wonwoo’s heart instantly relocates to the ground. Plop.“I mean. I’m sure it was nothing— and I didn’t believe him at first, but Seungkwan saw it, too, and said the conversation he had was pretty long? I don’t think it means anything, Wonwoo. Mingyu loves you.”+ now with a bonus chapter! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i've had so many ideas to write for this pairing, but really never got around to it until now. this fic is inspired by that viral tweet of a guy on tinder (you'll see what i mean if you go on reading) and also wonwoo's new haircut. 
> 
> beware: this is a proposal fic but no actual proposal takes place! one of them is just planning it out and we get the satisfaction of knowing ;)

“Oh, you! Your hair!”

Wonwoo turns to the source of the all too familiar screech and sees his best friend striding across the cafeteria toward him. 

“Yeah,” he absentmindedly lifts a hand to his head and tugs at his now short, dark locks. “I had it cut this morning.”

Soonyoung takes the empty seat next to him and fixes Wonwoo with a look that is part curiosity, part concern. “Any… particular reason why?”

“It was getting too long, falling into my eyes and all.” Soonyoung doesn’t seem convinced. “What?” he asks, taking another bite of his chicken katsu. 

Wonwoo eats from a lunch box nowadays, one packed and sealed with love by his dearest boyfriend. The thought of Mingyu bustling around the kitchen in the morning to prepare food for Wonwoo—even though he’s busy himself with photoshoot schedules and fittings for runways—brings an insurmountable warmth to his heart. 

Most days, he’ll be up in time to help his boyfriend cook if Mingyu allows it, or sit by the kitchen counter and drink his Jamaican blend coffee if Mingyu doesn’t.  Lately, however, the extra hours he has been pulling are getting to him. He chooses to use the extra 45 minutes to get some sleep in and now he’s regretting that decision deeply. Mingyu in an apron is not a sight one should miss. Mingyu in _nothing_ but an apron, even more of a sight.

He’s distracted from the vivid image of Mingyu flashing his canines whenever he walks sleepily into the kitchen by Soonyoung knocking on the table.

“So it’s not a signifier?”

“For what, Soonyoung?”

“Nothing.” Soonyoung leans away, waving his hand around to dismiss Wonwoo’s question. “I guess it’s nothing.”

“Are you alright?”

His best friend throws the inquiry back at him. “Are _you_?”

Wonwoo feels more confused now than before. Soonyoung’s a rather straight-forward person, he tells you what he wants and how he wants it done, and if you don’t feel the same, then he sits you down and tries to find a middle ground that works for the both of you. He’s big on communication, which Wonwoo strongly suspects is how he manages to establish a long-term, loving relationship with Jihoon.

So, yeah, this is rather unusual.

“Okay. I’m not going to entertain you talking in codes.”

“You and Mingyu, I mean,” Soonyoung finally clarifies, giving some context to his behaviour. “You guys are okay, right?”

_Mingyu._ Wonwoo kind of wants to see his smile, now. Should he text Mingyu again? He sent him a selca this morning, one to show how he got his hair done. Mingyu had replied with a bunch of different memes that have a singular theme: cats with hearts bursting out of every part of their bodies, Kermit the frog doing the same, then there’s one of a guy with the caption _heart eyes, motherfucker_. He followed it with one last text saying, _Gotta go, have a good day wonuuuuu hyungie im love u sm_ and a single heart eyes emoji.

It is rather obvious that they’re the gross couple Wonwoo always thought his parents were when he was in his teen, the gross couple his 14-year-old self brazenly proclaimed he would never be. Yet he is, and with Mingyu, he’s never been happier to be proven wrong.

The text made Wonwoo smile, but then emails started flowing into his inbox and he was forced to leave Mingyu without a reply. He thought it’s okay, because he knew Mingyu has two castings today and was probably already busy. Wonwoo’s wished him luck plenty this morning, anyway. 

“Of course,” Wonwoo replies, and when he looks down at his lunchbox again, it finally clicks for him. “Ah. He’s upset about dinner, isn’t he? Did he say something?”

Mingyu was already snoring softly into the mattress when Wonwoo came home last night, all 6 feet of him tucked safely underneath the warm blanket. He was happy to see Mingyu hugging _his_ pillow, because that meant he wasn’t too angry at him, but the absence of a call to Wonwoo before he went to sleep was quite telling in itself. To be fair, he probably deserved that for once again bailing on Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s weekly gathering at the last minute.

“No, well, he was really quiet throughout, even Chan tried to cheer him up and you know that boy never picks up on anything. I mean, Won, it’s the third time in a row that you missed out on meeting the gang.”

Wonwoo starts to protest. “But you know—”

“ _I_ do,” Soonyoung cuts him off, a placating hand lifted in the air. “But Mingyu doesn’t. All he knows is that you’ve been so occupied with work lately that you’re hardly around. For him, for your friends.”

It’s hard, it really is, to keep a secret of this magnitude from practically everyone he loves. He just can’t risk Mingyu finding out before he can execute his master plan, because it has to be perfect. Choosing to confide in Soonyoung was a calculated risk Wonwoo took as he knew he couldn’t possibly pull it off alone. He’s just one person, after all.

“There are only two weeks left until my approved leave starts.”

Soonyoung nods solemnly and Wonwoo wonders why he does that.

“And the ring?”

“Picking it up next Friday,” he confirms.

That seems to snap Soonyoung out of the self-induced trance he had put himself in. Then, he starts behaving like the Soonyoung Wonwoo has grown fond of over the years, the one who can’t keep still and always have to do something with his limbs, otherwise he’d go absolutely crazy. Soonyoung shakes his legs underneath the table restlessly as he looks everywhere but at Wonwoo.

“Okay. God. Okay, okay.” He takes a deep breath, finally turning to him. “Okay, Wonwoo, I have to tell you something, okay?”

“Sure,” Wonwoo says, then when Soonyoung reaches across the table for him, “Why are you holding my hands?”

He gets the answer to his question a mere second later as Soonyoung looks him straight in the eyes and kills Wonwoo’s appetite along with his hope that whatever he has to tell him, it’s not anything too bad.

“Seokmin saw Mingyu scrolling through Tinder at dinner.”

Wonwoo’s heart instantly relocates to the ground. _Plop_.

“I mean. I’m sure it was nothing— and I didn’t believe him at first, but Seungkwan saw it, too, and said the conversation he had was pretty long? I don’t think it means anything, Wonwoo. Mingyu loves you.”

_Mingyu loves you. Mingyu. Mingyu loves you. Love? Mingyu loves you._

“Okay,” he takes his hands away from Soonyoung’s own. His voice sounds flat. “Thank you for telling me.”

_Mingyu scrolling through Tinder._

“Won?”

_Mingyu loves you._

“Really, Soonyoungie, don’t worry.”

_Tinder._

“It’s probably nothing, really,” Soonyoung tries to console him, but it doesn’t help. Wonwoo has quite a bad habit of spiraling into ugly thoughts once he takes one step on the forbidden path. Mingyu is usually there to pull him right out of the way, but Mingyu…

_You’re going to ask him to marry you. What made you so sure he was going to say yes?_

* * *

“Hi,” Wonwoo greets as he walks through the door.

Mingyu turns from the looking at the TV to where Wonwoo’s standing in the foyer, leaning against the wall while taking his shoes off. “Hyung? I didn’t know you were coming home so early.” 

He winces slightly at the genuine surprise in Mingyu’s reply. The clock on their wall shows that it’s fifteen minutes past nine, but Mingyu has gotten used to him slipping through the door past midnight to actually call this early. 

Wonwoo chooses not to reply, instead he quietly pads over to Mingyu who’s sitting cross-legged on their couch. Mingyu watches him come closer and there’s so much adoration in his bright eyes, Wonwoo’s almost convinced that maybe nothing has changed. 

“I missed you,” Wonwoo breathes out as soon as he’s standing in front of Mingyu. He leans down to press his nose to the crown of the younger’s head. “How was your day?”

Mingyu rests his forehead on Wonwoo’s middle, right where his floating ribs are, and lets out a small laugh. Then there is a pair of big, strong hands on Wonwoo’s waist, squeezing once in reassurance. “It was good, they liked me. I signed one and am waiting for the other to get back to me.” 

He leans back and looks up at Wonwoo, his mouth forming an ‘o’.

“Wah. It amazes me how you still look the same,” says Mingyu.

Claiming his spot on the couch next to him, Wonwoo’s heart aches at the possibility that this might just be the last night he gets to spend with the most wonderful man he’s ever met. 

Mingyu touches his undercut gingerly then, eyes crinkling at the corners from amusement. “Reminds me of our second date. You had this haircut.”

Wonwoo remembers, too, how he had felt like making big changes all of the sudden. Long, messy dark curls to cropped, clean cut. Not wanting to have anything to do with the people Soonyoung tried to set him up with to continuously asking Mingyu out on dates. A first and foremost cat person before anything else, yet taken so quickly by a certain someone’s puppy personality.

And he remembers how Mingyu has always been kind. He’s so, so kind. And soft. And sweet. Entirely too good, too pure for this world, and especially for Wonwoo. 

Head falling back onto the top of the couch’s backrest, Wonwoo closes his eyes. “Do you miss the old us?”

It earns him a chuckle.

“You’re making it sound like we met twenty years ago.”

“But do you? Miss it? Us?” Wonwoo presses. He just hopes it’s not his wound he’s pressing so carelessly, or it might start to rip open and bleed.

There is a bit of silence as Mingyu mulls the question over. He finally settles with, “I guess. In some ways, life was simpler back then. You were this tall, brooding senior with the thin-rimmed glasses and baritone voice who I had a massive crush on. My biggest crisis was the gay panicked you invoked when you swiped right on me.”

“My thumb slipped,” Wonwoo reminds him. It did, truly. He initially wasn’t going to do anything with his Tinder account, Soonyoung had forced to set it up for him. The time he started talking to Mingyu was the first time he’d ever use the app, at all. 

It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t listen to Soonyoung’s explanation of how the whole thing worked. When he saw Mingyu’s profile picture, one of him holding up an orange tabby, he had thought that swiping right would allow him to see more pictures. Turned out that required him to swipe _left_ , though it didn’t matter because Wonwoo didn’t even have time to panic before Mingyu’s laying a whole pick-up line on him.

“Best mistake of your life, you’ve said.”

“Yeah, it is.” It’s still true, at least for Wonwoo. “What about now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Us, now,” he opens his eyes and tilts his head to the right, looking at his boyfriend. “Are we still working?”

Mingyu frowns. “Are we not?”

“You tell me. Were you on Tinder last night?” Wonwoo realises he should have kept his eyes closed when he sees Mingyu’s face fall at his question. So it is true. He wishes he could pause the story here like a movie, just choose not to find out what happens next, what this means for the two of them going forward. Real life doesn’t work like that. 

The brunet keeps quiet, his mouth forming words that don’t seem to come out of him.

“I’m not mad or anything,” Wonwoo starts again after the silence gets a little too long for his liking. “I just— it’s good to know in advance if this isn’t working out anymore.”

Mingyu’s expression turns from porcelain to ivory, to steel. “Are you serious? You think I’m cheating on you?”

“Gyu, I didn’t say that. I know you would never.”

Wonwoo _didn’t_ think that. Cheating. It’s such a dirty word, a _wrong_ word, one he’ll never associate with Mingyu. What he did think, what he does think, is that maybe their love is spent. Maybe Mingyu seeks something else now, something he can no longer find with Wonwoo. Maybe as Wonwoo’s falling deeper, Mingyu’s feelings get shallower instead. He doesn’t doubt that Mingyu loves him, but there are other kinds of love besides romantic.

“It sure sounded a lot like you were,” Mingyu retorts. “Hyung, _we_ met on Tinder.”

Mingyu points the fact out like Wonwoo doesn’t remember this. Of course Wonwoo remembers it.

“I deleted the app after we decided to be exclusive.”

“Right,” Mingyu nods, “but you didn’t delete your profile.”

His reply has Wonwoo reeling. “Wait— so it’s about me now?”

“ _No_ ,” Mingyu huffs out, frustration evident. “It’s easier if I just show you.”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and punches his passcode in, while Wonwoo flinches away from him. “I would rather not see other people propositioning to you.”

“There’s nobody propositioning to me.”

He scoffs. Now that surely is a lie, because who in their right minds _wouldn’t_ want to be with Mingyu? Mingyu is beautiful, already was from the day Wonwoo saw his figure sitting by the windows in his favourite cafe. He was only as tall as Wonwoo back then, but where Wonwoo carried himself with grace acquired from years of practice, Mingyu hadn’t grown comfortable with his long limbs— hadn’t quite known what to do with them. 

Cutting the story short, he was rather awkward. Lanky. Folded himself in all the wrong places, slouching just to fit in. Wonwoo found it adorable nonetheless. He reminded Mingyu to stand tall, asked him to ditch his snapbacks so the world can see his gorgeous face and his equally gorgeous hair—it was still black, at the time—, told Mingyu it was okay to laugh loudly if he wanted to because he didn’t want him to hide any parts of himself.

Mingyu’s gotten so far now, happy and comfortable in his own skin, using his godly proportions boldly to make a living, make a name for himself. Build a career. Wonwoo’s proud of him, but Wonwoo also has eyes that can see. Hard not to notice their waitresses (and waiters) at restaurants stumbling over themselves because of Mingyu’s smile, people on the street doing double-takes when they go out on an evening stroll, teenage girls giggling and whispering on the train while they steal glances at him.

So no, there’s no way anyone’s missing out on the chance of… this. The unnamed thing that Wonwoo has and is apparently about to lose.

Mingyu waves his phone in front of Wonwoo, urging him to take it. 

Wonwoo shakes his head. _I don’t want to._

“Stubborn,” Mingyu complains, then shoves his phone in Wonwoo’s hand, guiding it to his face.

It’s too late. Wonwoo sees the screen. 

There’s a picture of him and Mingyu, slow-dancing at what he instantly recognises as Minseo’s coming of age party. Wonwoo has his arms around Mingyu’s neck, looking up at him through his lashes. Mingyu’s looking down, except not at Wonwoo, or rather, not at Wonwoo’s eyes, but at his lips. Their heads aren’t touching, but the rest of their bodies are. Mingyu’s hands resting intimately on the small of Wonwoo’s back. 

This is from three years ago, when they’d just made it official for a couple of months. Wonwoo had a full-on freak out when Mingyu asked him to go to the party because it meant Wonwoo’s going to be introduced his family. It had made the _boyfriend_ label seemed all too real for him, activating his flight-or-flight-faster defence mechanism. Thank God for Soonyoung who told him not to be a coward, otherwise Wonwoo wouldn’t have gone and this picture would have never existed. 

Feels a little jarring that these two people in the picture were already in so deep and they didn’t know it yet, but Wonwoo does.

Then, and only then, does Wonwoo reads the caption.

Mingyu, 24  
_*No longer looking, sorry!*_  
_I met the love of my life on this app, sometimes I go back on here and read our old chats when I miss him.  
_ _Update: thanks for the kind words, I really am a lucky guy :)_

Wonwoo doesn’t understand it immediately, especially the last bit. He opens the chat tab to see messages like, _wow you guys are so cute! Hope you’re happy!!! :)_ , and, _okay so two beautiful people get to find each other like that and I’m still painfully single and lurking on this app? gross injustice._ Wonwoo scrolls all the way down, finding his name on the bottom of the list. He remembers letting Soonyoung chose the picture on his account, one that according to his best friend displayed his side profile and the notion that he had a decent fashion sense.

There is no one else on the list that Mingyu had a conversation with beside him. 

If he opens his profile right now, his chat list would look the same. Just Mingyu. It’s always been that way. 

Wonwoo reminisces the early days as he reads through their old texts, bites his lips to hold back a laugh at how confident he seemed, even though he had been anxious the entire time about saying the wrong words and scaring Mingyu away.

No, it wasn't bad at all, actually. It was bad for Wonwoo's heart, yes, but it was healing for his soul. He recalls that he was left flustered for a good hour after that last text Mingyu sent, his heartbeat so loud he could hear his ears ringing. It was the first of many times Mingyu would leave him speechless.

Wonwoo recalls this, too, the talk they had after their first date. Mingyu was right, that _was_ an emoji, and Wonwoo knows he was grinning as he typed the message. Every so often, Mingyu's long legs bumped into his own and the younger got startled every time, knocking his knees against the underside of the table and spilling their drinks a little. Wonwoo just settled with tracing random patterns on the back on Mingyu's hand to distract him and it miraculously worked.

Jeez, where did he get that courage from? Being young does strange things to a person.

Spoiler alert: Mingyu was utterly wrecked and out of breath when he appeared on Wonwoo's doorsteps not fifteen minutes later, _two_ pizza boxes in hand— which surprised Wonwoo, he hadn't been made aware of Mingyu's appetite just yet.

Also spoiler alert: the toppings were a mess. Wonwoo's pepperoni was stuck to the top of the box because of the way Mingyu haphazardly ran across campus, and Mingyu swore up and down that he got extra mushroom on his, but they could only find a single limp slice.

Wonwoo finally has enough secondhand embarrassment from his past self, so he turns off the phone’s display and looks up at the person he loves.  He finds Mingyu staring back at him, his eyes brimming with tears that are threatening to spill. 

The younger visibly swallows before asking, “I must seem like the world’s clingiest boyfriend, huh?”

Wonwoo lifts his hand to caress Mingyu’s cheek. Beautiful, warm, incredible Mingyu. Who loves Wonwoo as much as Wonwoo loves him, by a miracle from the gods.

“I just—” a bitten-back sob, “miss you a lot. That’s all. I know you’re working hard and you’re doing what you love so I should support you.” 

He thumbs the apple of Mingyu’s cheek, notes happily that the glorious sun-kissed skin bleeds a deep scarlet colour underneath his touch. Years together and they still get flustered like this around each other. Wonwoo is silly to think that he had anything to worry about in the first place.

“I _do_ support you,” Mingyu continues. “Some days are just… difficult for me. We’re a team and I’m constantly without my second player.”

“I love you, Kim Mingyu,” he leans in to kiss the corner of Mingyu’s mouth. “I’ll always be there with extra ammo and a photon projector, okay? It might take me some time, but I’ll always come to you. _Always_.”

Mingyu’s eyes brighten a little at the mention of Overwatch. It started out exclusively as Wonwoo’s thing, Mingyu only helped him set up the console and his gaming equipment, though soon enough he’d spent hours on weekends kicking Wonwoo’s ass and _then_ actually obliterating Wonwoo’s ass in other ways. Wonwoo absolutely fucking loves it. Loves _him_.

“Hey, did you clear your schedule for the week of my birthday?”

Wonwoo will die before he spoils any part of his perfect plan to propose, he even sworn Soonyoung to secrecy with a binding oath he found on Google. He practically had to beg and bribe his best friend with a full week of jjajangmyeon dinners not to tell Jihoon. But in this moment, he doesn’t care, he wants to share the plan with Mingyu a little just to make him happy. That has always been the ultimate goal, anyway.

“Huh? Yes, I did.”

“Okay, good, because we’re going to Deokjeokdo.” _and I’m going to ask you to marry me there, by the beach with the sun setting behind us, right on the edge of the world, because you told me once the universe’s not so scary if you have my hand in yours_. _But you can’t know that yet,_ Wonwoo thinks to himself.

Mingyu stares at him harder, incredulous. “What.” 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around, I’m pulling in overtime so I can get a week off to take you there. It was supposed to be a surprise, but—”

He stops mid-sentence since he’s being tackled into the couch by the full force of a 73 kg human-puppy hybrid charging at him at light speed. The air is knocked out of his lungs, but Wonwoo’s laughing, because he’s happy, because Mingyu loves him, and he’s the best thing that has ever happened to Wonwoo, and now there’s a higher chance of him saying yes when Wonwoo asks him the important question.

“I fucking love you,” confesses Mingyu, though it’s muffled in Wonwoo’s shoulders.

_I love you too, so much_.

Mingyu props his palms on either side of Wonwoo’s head, caging him in. He looks down at Wonwoo, constellations in his eyes. “I’ve been wanting to go there for a year!”

_I know_. 

Then his smile falters. “Oh.”

“What?” Wonwoo asks hurriedly.

“It must have felt awful when you found out about the Tinder thing… you couldn’t have known what I was doing,” Mingyu leans down and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sorry you had to go through that.”

“That’s okay,” Wonwoo tells him, because it is okay. As long as they have each other, Wonwoo is okay. “You make me feel infinitely better already.”

A pair of raised eyebrows, cocky smile playing on his lips that’s begging to be kissed. “How?” Mingyu wonders aloud.

“Just by being here.”

He props himself on his elbows and does exactly what Mingyu’s lips were begging him to. Wonwoo feels Mingyu trembling from the excitement when he bites lightly on his full bottom lips. It takes another five seconds before Mingyu loses all the strength in his arms and rests his weight on Wonwoo’s body once again. 

Don’t get Wonwoo wrong, he’s not complaining. Mingyu’s toned body pressed flush against his, their legs lined up perfectly, entangled— easily one of his favourite positions. Preferably done with less clothing involved than their current situation, but Wonwoo is a patient person. He revels in the small victories, he knows they’ll get to the grand prize eventually.

Mingyu proceeds to pepper his jawline with kisses when Wonwoo finally frees his lips, already a little red and swollen. “Hyung, you’re so cheesy,” he whispers quietly against Wonwoo’s skin, which grows hot in response to the words reverberating on them.

“Mm, only for you.” He tugs at the short hairs on Mingyu’s nape. “What do you say if we move to the bed?”

Wonwoo tries not to whine at the loss of contact as his boyfriend pulls away from him. He scoots back up on the couch, slightly disappointed that Mingyu wears a sober expression on his handsome features. “Of course. You must be tired, I should let you sleep.”

He stands up and offers his hand to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo takes it, but he doesn’t _just_ take it, he kisses the back of Mingyu’s hand once before taking a single slender finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and pulling it out with a loud, pointed _pop_. Ah, it’s been a while since they had sex. He misses this. 

“I mean, I am tired,” he looks up at Mingyu, whose eyes are no longer as clear as they had been just moments ago. They’re clouded with something Wonwoo dares call desire. “But personally, I also wouldn’t mind riding you until I pass out. If that’s what you want, of course.”

Mingyu grins at that. Wonwoo just knows by the look on Mingyu’s face that he’s going to wake up with teeth marks on the base of his neck, right where he can hide it with his shirt but just barely, because Mingyu likes to play with fire and Wonwoo loves that it keeps them both warm, so he keeps feeding it with fuel.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” and _oh_ , how Wonwoo’s completely gone at the sound of Mingyu saying his name, a low rumble from the back of his throat, “the man of my dreams est. 2015.”

Wonwoo rises from his position and kisses Mingyu long and deep, fingers tugging insistently at his boyfriend’s sweatpants’ drawstring. Mingyu groans desperately into the kiss, his own hands finding purchase on Wonwoo’s ass. Man, Wonwoo wishes engaged sex and married sex will be just as good as this, because he can’t wait to have many of those, either. 

Mingyu effectively kills all thoughts in Wonwoo’s mind when he lifts him up in one swift move. Wonwoo gasps, basking at the feeling of Mingyu’s mouth curving upward against his. He quickly wraps his legs around Mingyu’s waist and then they’re moving toward the bedroom, Mingyu carrying him like he weighs nothing.

“I love you,” Mingyu vocalises softly as he lays Wonwoo down on the bed. He does it so carefully that Wonwoo might start tearing up if it isn’t for the growing strain in his pants. 

“I love you, too,” then he pulls Mingyu down on top of him. 


	2. after dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it was only fair that this chapter is written from mingyu's point of view.
> 
> :3
> 
> spoiler alert: mingyu said yes to wonwoo's proposal asdfghdfhfghs

Mingyu dreams. 

He dreams vividly, in explosive colours, with elaborate plot lines and well-developed secondary characters. His favourite ones used to feature him and Minseo as the hero and heroine, fighting for the freedom of the good people with magic flowing through their veins. 

After he met Wonwoo, however, the iconic glasses and undercut of his started to make recurring appearances in Mingyu’s dreams. He dreamt of Wonwoo after their second date, the junior laughing so hard at his joke, body curling into himself like a cat’s. He doesn’t remember the joke anymore, but he remembers Wonwoo’s laugh as if the sound is branded into his mind using a hot iron.

Before long, Wonwoo’s in pretty much all of his dreams.

It comes as no surprise to Mingyu when he dreams about the past on the first night of their honeymoon. He’s a third person in this one, observing the scene unfolding in front of him instead of taking part in it. They don’t happen as much, but from time to time, he gets this kind of dreams. Ones extracted from his subconscious, a strong memory.

The dream goes something like this:

Mingyu watched Wonwoo bite the cap of his pen as he stared at the seemingly never-ending list of things they had to prepare for their holy matrimony, as their friends—Seungkwan and Soonyoung, though mostly the latter—liked to call it. It was adorable, seeing him like that, reading glasses pushed up high on the bridge of his nose which was all scrunched up in concentration. 

“Okay, for the cake, are we okay with the bakery downtown? The place we went to last week.”

“Yeah,” Mingyu confirmed. He rested his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder before offering, “I can call them next Monday if you want. To talk price and everything.”

“Yes, please,” Wonwoo turned his head to drop a kiss on Mingyu’s lips, then whispered a low, “thanks, babe.”

Mingyu leaned away and sunk back into the couch, leaving Wonwoo to unconsciously chase after the contact. He chuckled at the honest response Wonwoo’s body gave him, but didn’t comment on it.

“What’s next on the list? I didn’t know wedding planning would be this exhausting. We should have hired someone.”

“We did hire someone,” was the immediate reply Mingyu got.

He fixed the older man with an incredulous look, which Wonwoo pointedly ignored. “Soonyoung-hyung is helping out for free, and he’s not even doing much besides screaming in excitement every now and then. He doesn’t count.”

He wasn’t really complaining. While he appreciated Soonyoung’s enthusiasm and involvement in the preparation of their wedding—he gave them valuable inputs on wedding colours and buffet menu—, it would have been nice to have someone who actually organised things like this for a living in their corner.

Wonwoo didn’t seem to share the sentiment. The black-haired man only offered Mingyu an irresistible smile.

“C’mon, you’ve got to admit this is fun, even if it’s just a little.”

“Spending more time with you is fun,” Mingyu replied easily, prompting Wonwoo to turn toward him.

Wonwoo’s eyes trailed all the way from Mingyu’s mouth up until he met the younger’s gaze. Then, he blinked slowly. When he opened his eyes again, whatever flicker of lust was reflected in the dark orbs just moments ago was gone. 

“Alright, next item.”

Mingyu gaped.

“Did you just—”

“No, I didn’t,” Wonwoo lied. It was too bad that Mingyu could always tell.

“You did,” he heard his voice go up by two octaves, laced with accusation. “You just killed your boner with the sheer power of your will. I can’t believe— you’re _resisting_ me.”

“I didn’t,” Wonwoo lied again. “Oh, look, honeymoon!”

In an instant, Mingyu found himself at a loss for words. He thought he would have more time to gather his thoughts before he had to talk to Wonwoo about this particular topic, but his fiancé was bringing it up and Mingyu was faced with a decision: to tell Wonwoo how he really felt or go along with the play just a little longer.

“I—” Wonwoo looked at him when he paused, smile disappearing as he glimpsed upon Mingyu’s serious expression. “I want to say something about that. Uh, the honeymoon.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

Oh, God, Mingyu loved him so much. (Dream Mingyu and real Mingyu both.)

“I was thinking, maybe…” Wonwoo’s hand slipped into his, as if saying _go on, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere_. Mingyu looked down at their interlocked fingers, wondering how they fit together so perfectly, like they were made from the same mould. “We don’t go to Europe?”

“Alright. Where do you want to go?”

Mingyu lifted his head and stared at the older man in confusion. There was no fight as he had expected, there was barely even resistance. 

“You don’t mind?”

Wonwoo, it turned out, did not. “Wherever we go, as long as I’m with you, then it’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

“I want a house,” Mingyu blurted out. 

His fiancé raised his eyebrows at the sudden outburst. “Like, right now?”

“No, I mean. I don’t want us spending too much money on the honeymoon because…”

“Wait— I thought we agreed, that—” The blood drained from Wonwoo’s face as he stuttered through his reply, although his hand didn’t move an inch in Mingyu’s. It didn’t even twitch. Nothing. _I’m not going anywhere,_ Mingyu could almost hear him say those words out loud.

“No!” Mingyu exclaimed hurriedly. “I mean, yes, we did agree that kids are in the future, but not the near future, yes. I’m on the same page. I just think it’ll be nice to save up for a house.”

They had talked about it before. In the months following their engagement, they had talked about a lot of things concerning their future. Sometimes they’d lie in bed in their matching pyjamas and animal-patterned socks, just talk and talk until it’s deep into the night. Other times, Wonwoo would take them to Han River where they would sit by the banks, huddled in close for warmth, talking while eating hot snacks from the nearby 7-Eleven. 

Wonwoo studied his face for a moment. “Why the sudden change?”

“It’s not really sudden,” he admitted. “I mean, I dream about it, you know. Waking up on a Sunday morning to make pancakes, you already playing with our daughter outside, pushing her on the make-shift swing. One made from an old truck’s tire, hanging from the big oak tree in our backyard. The small, fluffy Pomeranian jumping around next to you guys, wanting to get in on the fun.”

The words had already escaped him in a singular, rushed breath when he realised that Wonwoo wasn’t reacting to them. Sure, he wasn’t pulling away from Mingyu, but he wasn’t smiling either, not even with his eyes. There was anxiety crawling underneath Mingyu’s skin at the deliberate silence.

“Sorry, was that too much?”

“White picket fence,” Wonwoo whispered, mostly to himself. “You want the white picket fence life.”

For the first time in a while, Mingyu felt small. He wasn’t afraid of rejections in general, he’s faced them plenty in his line of work, even more so in his twenty-four years of life. From family, friends, that one boyfriend he had in high school. But to have it come from Wonwoo would be an entirely different case. 

“Is that bad?” 

Just as a thousand times before, though, whenever Mingyu made a leap of faith, Wonwoo’s always on the other side with open arms to catch him and steady his fall.

“No, oh my God, I’d love that,” Wonwoo breathed out. He was thoroughly happy, if the crinkling of his nose was any indication of how he was feeling. “You dream about our future?”

“All the time.”

“I want a house, too. I’ve found a home,” he laid his palm flat on top of Mingyu’s chest, right where his heart was beating for Wonwoo, “but four walls and a roof to keep my home safe sounds good.”

Dream Mingyu just had to kiss Wonwoo senseless after that bit.

Real Mingyu? He gets why.

*

Mingyu and Wonwoo got married on a warm spring day in March, surrounded by the people they loved the most. The ceremony was sweet, the reception filled with peals of laughter and a few tears. Mostly Mingyu’s, mostly when they danced for the first time as husbands to a soft rendition of their song, sung by Jihoon and Jeonghan. Wonwoo practically licked his tears away, though, and Mingyu had little to complain about.

They kept their names. This came to conclusion after a heated argument, in which Mingyu insisted on taking Wonwoo’s surname and Wonwoo refused, stood his ground and did not move a muscle until Mingyu broke down and asked him, _Is it so bad that I want to carry something of yours with me, at all times?_ Wonwoo softened then, he came to kneel in front of Mingyu and told him that Mingyu’s name was too important, he’s started his career with it, _Kim Mingyu_ ’s already became a brand associated to his talent. He said, _I know you won’t let me take your name, either, since you like mine too much. So let’s keep them. Let’s keep our names, since everything else already belongs to the other, anyway._

What counter-point could Mingyu possibly come up with to refute that?

On the topic of honeymoon, however, they did not have an argument. Wonwoo suggested to not go directly after the wedding, but wait a few weeks so they could fly out of Seoul on Mingyu’s birthday. It was an idea Mingyu welcomed easily. For the destination itself, Mingyu prepared a list of three and asked Wonwoo to give him his best guesses. Wonwoo got the first place on the list right on his first try, so that’s where they went. 

Bali.

Wonwoo looks strikingly pale in comparison to the local people, it drew so much attention to the two of them at first. Mingyu just bit his lips, content, because the matching black titanium bands adorning their ring fingers glinted under the bright Indonesian sun and the strangers’ admiring gazes turned sheepish as they started to understand the implication. 

They had come up with the itinerary together, yet Wonwoo managed to surprise him by inserting a quad bike adventure in the middle of their sightseeing time slot. If Mingyu had thought it was impossible to fall deeper in love with his husband, that was before Wonwoo double-checked the safety clasp of his helmet before letting Mingyu hop on the vehicle.

The first couple of days were filled with them visiting landmarks, taking a boat out to the sea to snorkel and watch dolphins leap out of the water (Mingyu was especially focused on the awe-struck expression on Wonwoo’s face rather than the dolphins), walking hand-in-hand along the coastline of the famous beaches Google recommended them to go to. 

On the third day, Mingyu wakes up to Wonwoo pressing kisses on his jawline. 

“Gyu, wake up, baby.”

He buries himself further into the bed, pulling the blanket over his head. “Five more minutes, please.”

Wonwoo chuckles as he tries to uncover Mingyu’s face. “You said you wanted to try the pancake place down the road.”

“Mm, five more minutes,” Mingyu repeats, but he gives Wonwoo access to his face again.

With little warning, there’s a cold hand slipping underneath Mingyu’s cotton pyjama shirt. He whimpers at the sensation. Wonwoo has always run colder than he does, which plays well in Mingyu’s favour as he can use the sharing body warmth card whenever he wants to cuddle, but today he just wants five more minutes before he has to leave this cocoon of warmth.

Wonwoo’s fingers ghost over his ribs, pressing on the lower end of his sternum gently before one of them—Mingyu suspects the action is done on purpose—brushes against his nipple. Mingyu hisses in protest as he feels Wonwoo grinning against his shoulder.

“Come on, up,” Wonwoo says again, voice airy. “Up, up, up.”

“Okay,” Mingyu relents because he knows there are some fights he’d just never win, and anything related to Wonwoo falls easily in that category. “But you have to shower with me.”

“Deal.”

*

“Hyung, walk in front of me for a bit,” Mingyu requests one night, when the two of them are out on a late night stroll.

“Why?” asks Wonwoo, but he’s already two steps in front of Mingyu, a man on a mission to fulfil his husband’s wish.

“The lighting’s good. I want to take pictures of you.”

Wonwoo snorts loudly, as if the derisive sound is meant to let Mingyu know he doesn’t think he’s worth taking pictures of. It’s incredible just how wrong he is, because Mingyu knows for a fact the first camera was invented solely so that tonight, with the moonlight softly accentuating Wonwoo’s features, making him _glow_ , Mingyu can take photographs of the love of his life to immortalise this moment.

“Turn to me,” Mingyu calls out after he gets a few good ones of Wonwoo’s figure from the back. He sees Wonwoo shaking his head.

Stubborn as always.

“Turn to me,” he says again. 

Wonwoo shakes his head more vigorously.

“Jeon Wonwoo, my husband 'til death do us part, please turn to me before my arms get tired holding up this camera and they’ll fall off— then how are _you_ ever going to get off again?” Mingyu says this confidently, and even though Wonwoo’s a good five, six metres ahead of him, he can see the tips of the older man’s ear turn red. 

There’s a mellifluous sound filling the night air that Mingyu’s brain immediately registers as Wonwoo’s laugh. He turns around as he was bid, and Mingyu's ready, he really is, yet the astonishing beauty that is Wonwoo makes him lose his mind every single time without fail. His finger presses down on the shutter button repeatedly, but Mingyu's eyes are locked onto Wonwoo’s face.

“God— you. Oh, I’m going to die by your hands and I would actually thank you,” he groans.

Wonwoo beckons him to move closer with a flick of his wrist and Mingyu almost hates the way his body gravitates toward the other man.

“There, I saved your arms. Now, did you say something about getting me off?”

Who is Mingyu but a poor, helpless man when faced with Wonwoo’s sharp eyes and alluring smile? He stumbles three times along the way as he hurriedly drags a giggling Wonwoo back to their hotel room, so close to dropping his camera to the ground at one point. 

As it turns out, he doesn’t have to do much of the work. Or any, for that matter. Wonwoo seems as eager as he is tonight, immediately discarding his clothes and throwing them wildly onto the floor before Mingyu can get a word out. The younger frowns at the purple silk shirt and slim-fit black jeans, one of his favourite outfits that Wonwoo's ever worn, now rumpled sadly at the feet of the nightstand. 

Wonwoo proceeds to throw himself on the bed and looks over at Mingyu, the expression on his face roughly translates to, _Well, are you coming?_

Oh, Mingyu definitely plans to. More than once.

He tears his shirt off his body and joins his husband on the bed. Wonwoo arches up to meet Mingyu’s lips once, twice, then a third time before he moves his mouth along the slope of Mingyu’s neck, one hand curled at the back of it. A smile blossoms on Mingyu's face when he realises the cold sensation on his neck comes from Wonwoo's wedding ring. Elated by the fact, Mingyu lets his husband have free rein until Wonwoo leans away from him, admiring his handiwork at the base of Mingyu’s throat that is surely going to bruise prettily come morning. Only then does Mingyu slide down on the bed, tugging Wonwoo’s underwear down to his mid-thighs, then further down to his ankles, after which point it joins the rest of Wonwoo’s clothing on the floor.

“You’re too skinny,” Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s exposed hipbone, sucking in the pale skin into his mouth to return the favour performed on him just a moment ago. A silly thought crosses Mingyu’s mind: _matching rings_ , _matching hickeys_. It makes him giddy.

“I’m not,” Wonwoo retorts. “Not everyone’s muscular like you.”

That sounds a lot like a protest. It’s a good thing that Mingyu’s fluent enough in Wonwoo's love language to know that it’s actually a compliment in disguise— the fondness in the elder’s tone gave it away. That, and the way Wonwoo ogles him whenever Mingyu purposefully does his morning workout in their living room as Wonwoo tries (and often fails) to get ready for work.

“Let’s eat a lot tomorrow.”

Wonwoo chuckles at that, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look down at Mingyu. “Then someone needs to stop stealing food from my plate.”

Mingyu bites down gently on Wonwoo’s left thigh, canine sinking into the flesh just the slightest. The elder shudders underneath him, emitting noise of pleasure in response. The amusement in Wonwoo’s handsome face morphs into _want_ in a matter of seconds, his pupils dilating. 

“I wasn’t stealing. I was tasting.” Mingyu moves to pepper Wonwoo’s growing erection with kisses, tongue swirling over the head once to emphasise his point— he’s _tasting_. Instead of food, this time it’s Wonwoo, his favourite meal of all.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo exhales, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

Mingyu echoes the sentiment as he takes Wonwoo’s full form in his mouth, the weight of his husband's cock familiar on his tongue, just like the signature taste that comes with it.

*

Sometimes, Mingyu wishes he can control his dreams. On the last night of their stay in Bali, Wonwoo falls asleep first with his head curled into Mingyu’s neck, the latter following him soon after with a smile on his lips. After all, he’s just seen Wonwoo’s latest Instagram post. 

It’s barely two hours later when he wakes again, shaking, jostling Wonwoo from his deep slumber.

“Sorry, nightmare,” he explains when he finds Wonwoo blinking a few times before rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Oh, yeah, his dreams aren’t always filled with rainbows and unicorns as he’d much prefer. There are nights when it’s nothing but darkness engulfing him, him trying to call out for help only to find his voice is gone and he’s alone in the empty space. He’s always aware that it’s a dream, but still feels the pain rushing through him as if it is real.

“Don’t apologise. Are you okay?” Wonwoo pushes a strand of hair that’s sticking to Mingyu’s forehead from the sweat out of his face. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “Just… got a bad one.”

“Dinosaurs?” Wonwoo’s voice is soft, comforting. 

He’s never mocked Mingyu for his silly dreams, not even once. May it be the ones that visit him in his sleep or the ones he envisions when he’s wide awake. Not even when Mingyu’s mom dismissively told him, _oh, baby, you’ll never become a model! You can’t even stand properly,_ did Wonwoo waver. He’d caught the flash of hurt across Mingyu’s face and stood up from his chair to say, _I apologise if I’m overstepping, Mrs. Kim, but I think it’s important for Mingyu to know that you support his dreams and believe that he can achieve them. After all, making you proud is part of that dream_.

Mingyu shifts his position on the bed so that he can hug Wonwoo’s middle and throws his leg over Wonwoo’s own. “More like Alien 3.”

“Ouch, sucks.”

“Go back to sleep,” Mingyu tells him. “You must be tired.”

Wonwoo doesn’t close his eyes, instead he looks at Mingyu closely. “Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey?”

“I’m going to get you some water, okay?”

“You don’t—” Wonwoo kisses the words _have to_ right out of Mingyu’s mouth.

“Want to.”

Stubborn.

He detaches himself from Mingyu’s cuddle death grip and does exactly what he said he would. Wonwoo walks to the other side of the room, pours a glass of water, then comes to stand by the bed on Mingyu’s side and hands him the glass. Mingyu sits up, back against the headboard, and takes a sip. 

The younger lets out a sigh of relief when Wonwoo sits down on the empty space beside his legs and starts rubbing soothing circles onto his thighs. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about the horrible experience he just had, yet the first thing he remembers is what made the dream a nightmare in the first place.

“Gyu, you’re awake, baby.” Wonwoo’s voice pulls him back to reality, working like a tether that holds the last bit of Mingyu’s sanity together. “No monsters here. Not a nightmare anymore, yeah?”

“The extraterrestrial beings with knives as teeth chasing me around wasn’t the nightmarish part.”

“So what was?” asks Wonwoo, curious, or perhaps he’s just entertaining Mingyu, trying to help him process his thoughts. 

Mingyu doesn’t know how else to present the truth but to do it up front, so he opens his eyes slowly and looks at Wonwoo as he tells him, “Not having you there with me.”

He sees Wonwoo melt. Slowly, surely, inevitably. The older moves forward to hug him tight, his mouth pressed onto Mingyu’s temple when he speaks again. “I’m here. Not a nightmare anymore.”

“Wonwoo-yah,” Mingyu calls, even as his face is buried in Wonwoo’s shoulder. He inhales deeply, breathing in Wonwoo’s scent. A mix of frangipane and pine, a combination Mingyu voluntarily seeks when he needs to calm down. 

He realises then just how much Wonwoo grounds him, and how lucky he is to have their strings of fate tangled with each other's.

“Yes.”

“I want you.”

There’s no hesitation, not a single beat passes before Wonwoo replies, “You have me.”

“I want you _inside me_ ,” Mingyu elaborates. “Do you want—” he stops abruptly, pulling away from Wonwoo. 

What is he asking, really? It’s the middle of the night, he just disturbed Wonwoo in his sleep and now he wants more than what he’s already been given. Just how selfish can one be? Mingyu loses himself so easily when he’s with Wonwoo.

He’s about to take his words back when he hears Wonwoo answers, “Affirmative,” in that deep voice of his. The deep voice that lets Mingyu knows that he’s alert, that he’s consented, that’s he’s more than willing to provide what Mingyu needs.

All he has to do is tell him. 

When Wonwoo’s tongue darts out to wet his lips in a gesture of anticipation, Mingyu chases it back into his mouth.

Contrary to their daily lives, Wonwoo is the more vocal one when it comes to sex, especially if he’s on the giving end. He’s so careful and considerate of Mingyu, it aches something great in Mingyu’s heart whenever they do this. _This_ being: the two of them lying down on their sides, Mingyu’s back against Wonwoo’s chest, Wonwoo taking his time to prep him while murmuring his declarations of love right in Mingyu’s ears.

Wonwoo asks him how he’s feeling when he’s two fingers deep in Mingyu, his other hand stroking Mingyu’s dick lazily. 

Mingyu’s too busy panting into the pillow to give him a proper response.

So Wonwoo asks again.

Mingyu seriously considers biting his head off. He tells Wonwoo that this time, through gritted teeth. The words are slightly muffled by his own hand, the one he slaps across his mouth to stop his moans from getting too loud. He doesn’t want the whole floor to come knocking at their door and ruin the momentum they have going.

“You ready?” 

Mingyu jolts when he feels Wonwoo’s hard-on pressing against his cheeks. “Mmpphhh.”

“I’m gonna need to hear you say yes enthusiastically,” Wonwoo speaks, nudging the side of Mingyu’s face with his nose.

Truth be told, whenever he takes the lead, Mingyu likes to draw things out. He likes to take it slow, finds pleasure in watching Wonwoo fall apart by the seams until he's full-on begging for Mingyu to be inside him. Tonight, however, the taste of his own medicine is bitter.

Since he's by no means a patient man, Mingyu twists his head around to kiss Wonwoo, licking the roof of Wonwoo's mouth hotly and tugging at his bottom lip when he pulls away. He hopes that’s enough to convey his agreement, _enthusiastically_ , because he swears on all that’s holy and unholy, he’s not going to last another minute, and he really _doesn’t_ want to come without Wonwoo filling him up.

It proves to be enough for Wonwoo, because he says, “Okay,” and then he’s pushing inside Mingyu.

Mingyu ascends to another plane of existence with every sinful roll of Wonwoo’s hips. Wonwoo’s arms snake around his body, pulling Mingyu in by the waist until they’re so close that it’s impossible to tell where one man begins and the other ends.

“I love you,” Wonwoo confesses breathlessly.

Mingyu would have said _I love you, too, you’re the star that shines the brightest in my universe_ , except he’s too busy riding out his orgasm, pushing himself back onto Wonwoo to get the older man deeper within him. 

He’ll remember very little of his nightmare when the morning comes, as his memories will be filled with vivid images of Wonwoo being there and taking care of him. Snapshots of the older man running a warm bath, soaking Mingyu’s fucked-out body and washing his hair gently, humming Mingyu’s favourite tune while doing so. He’ll remember Wonwoo drying his hair with the towel thoroughly, yawning every now and then because he was tired, too, but still refusing to stop until he made sure Mingyu was perfectly well in all aspects. He’ll remember Wonwoo’s adoring smile, the one he gave him right before Mingyu closed his eyes and how he thought _til death do us part_ is not long enough time to spend with Wonwoo.

Mingyu dreams.  


Wonwoo’s the one that came true.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they lived happily ever after.
> 
> thank you for embarking on this journey with me, you guys i really loved writing this and i apologise for any mistakes i might have made, i do hope you enjoyed it as much as i did.
> 
> i'm currently on school break and if you have any prompts that you think would suit my style, drop by my curiouscat, link on twt bio @_bloominsummer or my tumblr ask is always open @denisvileneuve! :) you can check out the fandoms i write for [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/works).
> 
> let me know what you think by leaving a comment below!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> should i write another chapter? i can't decide if i should continue with the proposal / skip to their honeymoon / simply a slice of their domestic, married life.
> 
> let me know what you think and come talk to me on twt: @_bloominsummer
> 
> update: i've decided to write a continuation to this piece! not sure when it will be up, but surely sometime in the next couple weeks. thanks for taking interest in my writing and for being patient with me! uwu


End file.
